total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturday Storm's July 5th, 2014 episode
The July 5th, 2014 edition of Saturday Storm was a professional wrestling show of EEWA, which took place on July 5th, 2014, at the AERG Arena, in Birmingham, England. It was the first ever episode of Saturday Storm. Event Jacques García appeared at the start of the show, to announce the matches. And mentioned the rivalries between Bruno Arnason vs. Dylan Brazier, and Christian Hansen vs. Baron von Aaron, which started at the Open Fight Night's July 2nd, 2014 episode. García said that he wouldn't take further action towards Arnason or von Aaron, after a rumour said that they could be suspended. García said: "I'm not suspending anybody. If they want to solve their problems, they should do it in the ring. Let's see how far those feuds will go." The first match was Ryan The Giant vs. Matthew Ossy, at the first round of the tournament to crown the winner with the EEWA European Championship. Ryan won, via pinfall, after the Giant Drop. After the match, Ryan was going to attack Ossy, but then Andriy Samarin came, possibly to help Ossy. However, Samarin turned on Ossy, attacked him, and locked the Ankle Hold on Ossy, therefore turning heel. The second match was the first fourway match from the tournament for the EEWA Royal's Cup. Jack 2x4 was eliminated by Iceberg, via pinfall, after a Hit On The Ice. Adam H. was eliminated by Lewis Vassell, via pinfall, after The Climax. Iceberg was having the advantage, but Vassell quickly turned the tables, and pinned Iceberg, after The Climax. Before the third match, Alex Jordache did a promo stating that he would be part of history, and would become the first ever EEWA European champion. The third match was Maarten Gilliain vs. James Silver, for the tournament to the European Championship. Gillain pinned Silver, after the Dernier Impaler. The fourth match was Alex Jordache vs. Road Rage Britain, for the tournament to the European Championship. After many attempts from Jordache to provoke Road Rage, to him (Road Rage) get disqualified, Road Rage pinned Jordache for the win, after the British Lariato. Like Ryan The Giant and Maarten Gillain, Road Rage Britain advanced to the semifinals of the European Championship tournament. The fifth match was the other fourway semifinal for the EEWA Royal's Cup. Alexander Hunter was eliminated via pinfall, by Sgt. Marín, after an M.I.A.. Brian Barrows was eliminated by Ashton Fiolek. Brian did a roll-up and tried to grab Fiolek's tights to gain leverage, but he didn't reach it, and Fiolek did a roll-up of his own, eliminating Barrows, who was completely posessed with anger, and two referees had to remove him from the ring. After that, Marín was going to win the match, but Fiolek reverted an M.I.A. to a Legendary Piledriver, and pinned him to win the match. At the Open Fight Night's July 9th, 2014 episode, Lewis Vassell and Ashton Fiolek will face each other to crown the first ever EEWA Royal's Cup champion. Before the main event, Matthew Ossy tried to attack Andriy Samarin backstage, for revenge, but he was stopped by three referees, before he could attack Samarin. The main event was Maxim Maliarev vs. La Avispa, in the EEWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament. The match was back-and-forth, until Maliarev pinned Avispa II, after the Max Drive. And qualified to the quarter-finals of the tournament. After the match, someone with a similar attire of La Avispa II (but using black instead of blue), attacked him. Referees tried to stop the unknown person, who nobody knew who was. But this unknown person attacked the referees, and kept attacking Avispa. The rest of the Knights of the Sun stable came to help Avispa II, and to attack the man, but he quickly left. The Knights of the Sun helped Avispa II, but didn't understand what happened. Neither the attendance. Results Ryan The Giant def. Matthew Ossy - EEWA European Championship tournament Round 1 - 8:42 Lewis Vassell def. Iceberg, Adam H. and Jack 2x4 - EEWA Royal's Cup Semifinal 1 - 4 Way Elimination Match - 10:58 Maarten Gillain def. James Silver - EEWA European Championship tournament Round 1 - 7:51 Road Rage Britain def. Alex Jordache - EEWA European Championship tournament Round 1 - 9:12 Ashton Fiolek def. Sgt. Marín, Brian Barrows and Alexander Hunter - EEWA Royal's Cup Semifinal 2 - 4 Way Elimination Match - 14:05 Maxim Maliarev def. La Avispa II - EEWA World Heavyweight Championship tournament Round 1 - 9:01 Announcing team Play-by-play announcer: Kenneth Akerlund Color commentator: Ryan Morgan Category:EEWA Saturday Storm results